fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quests in Fire Emblem: Three Houses
This is a list of quests found in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Part 1: White Clouds (Academy Phase) * Chapter 1: Three Houses ** Informal Introductions (Lady Rhea) ** Fresh Catch (Flayn) ** Green Thumb Beginnings (Dedue) ** Share a Bite (Sylvain) * Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery ** Leading the Charge (Jeralt) ** Creative Cuisines (Head Chef) ** A Passion for Music (Choir Coordinator) ** Troubling Rumors (Seteth) * Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist ** Bolstering Forces (Jeritza) ** Lost? Found! (Jeralt) ** Learning from the Best (Manuela) ** Words of Wisdom (Mercedes) * Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth ** Only the Bold (Caspar) ** Tea for Two (Ferdinand) ** Learning from the Best (Manuela) ** Know your Enemy (Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude) ** In Hiding (Seteth) * Chapter 5: Tower of Black Winds ** A Visit to Jeralt (Seteth) ** Tending to the Saints (Flayn) ** Forge the Way (Blacksmith) ** Maintaining Your Training (Seteth) ** Clearing the Way (Merchant) * Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper ** No Stone Unturned (Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude) ** Herbs Fit for a Horse (Marianne) ** Special Delivery (Student) * Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion ** Fishing Tournament (Shamir) ** The Best of the Best (Soldier) ** Banish the Bandits (Soldier) ** Carried Away (Student) * Chapter 8: The Flame in the Darkness ** Something to Prove (Felix) ** Secret Message (Student) ** Missing Students (Seteth) ** Catherine's Request (Catherine) ** Shamir's Request (Shamir) * Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow ** Adventures in Wood Carving (Gilbert) ** The White Heron Cup (Rhea) * Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells * Chapter 11: Throne of Knowledge * Chapter 12: ** Outset of a Power Struggle ** To War (Silver Snow) ** To War (Azure Moon) ** To War (Verdant Wind) Part II (War Phase) Regardless of the chosen route, the quest Supply Run will be given by Seteth, Gilbert, Hilda or Hubert, respective to their routes. Part II: Silver Snow (Church of Seiros) * Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * Chapter 14: A King Without a Kingdom * Chapter 15: Valley of Torment * Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River * Chapter 17: The Impregnable Fortress * Chapter 18: The Chaos of War * Chapter 19: Conclusion of the Crossing Roads * Chapter 20: The City Without Light * Chapter 21: Following a Dream Part II: Azure Moon (Holy Kingdom of Faerghus) * Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince * Chapter 15: Valley of Torment * Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River * Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion * Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return * Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea * Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress * Chapter 21: Our Chosen Paths * Chapter 22: Oath of the Dagger Part II: Verdant Wind (Leicester Alliance) * Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions * Chapter 15: Valley of Torment * Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River * Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion * Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme * Chapter 19: The Chaos of War * Chapter 20: Conclusion of the Crossing Roads * Chapter 21: The City Without Light * Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn Part II: Crimson Flower (Adrestian Empire) * Chapter 13: Beyond Escape ** Dealing with Deserters (Soldier) * Chapter 14: The Master Tactician ** Floral Tribute (Hubert) ** Fishing for the Big One (Soldier) ** A Piece of History (Merchant) ** Pirates in the North (Soldier) ** Fighting Alongside Death (Jeritza) * Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields ** The Secret Shop (Anna) ** Undercover Commerce (Merchant) * Chapter 16: Lady of Deceit ** Taking Care of Business (Hubert) * Chapter 17: Field of Revenge * Chapter 18: To the End of a Dream Additional Quests (DLC) * Abyss Rumor (Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude) * Anna's Heirloom (Girl) * Feline and Canine Friends (Girl) * Sauna Time (Soldier) * A Servant's Essentials (Lady-in Waiting) * A Question of Conduct (Student) * A Peculiar Trend (Anna) Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quests Category:Lists